A Little Vaction
by despicme95
Summary: Gru and his family go away for the weekend.


DM A Little Vacation

''Ooh Girls'' Gru called, ''Are you nearly ready?''. ''Yeah'' They called from upstairs. The family was going away for a weekend break and Gru and Lucy were checking everything was in order. Gru went up to the girls' room to see how they were doing. ''Ok'' he said ''let's see, Margo, have you got your phone is case of being separated?''.

''Yes'' Margo replied, knowing how it felt to be lost. She had gotten lost before. ''Agnes'' Gru asked ''have you got your unicorn?''. ''Yeah'' Agnes replied quickly taking her unicorn downstairs. ''Where's Edith?, she should be packing'' Gru said. ''She's watching the flat screen'' Margo answered. ''Thanks'' Gru replied hurrying off down the stairs.

There in the sitting room he found Edith lying on the sofa. ''Come on Edith'' he said ''You need to pack''. ''Why?'' Edith asked, for she had forgotten about the weekend break. ''We're going away for a weekend in the country remember'' Gru said ''now you'd better get a move on with de packing if we're going to beat de traffic''.

''Ok'' Edith mumbled, quickly running off to the room she shared with her sisters. She stuffed some clothes into her suitcase, now what else?. She couldn't live without her ninja outfit to practise ninja skills or her collection of ninja comics, so she added them to one of the bags. She also put in her gigapet and her colouring book in case she got board.

''Edith!'' Gru called from downstairs, ''Are you packed?, We're all ready to go''. Edith quickly zipped up the bag and stuffed her iPod in her pocket. ''Coming'' she called dragging the bag behind her. She joined Kyle and her sisters in the Grumobile.

''Ok got everything girls?'' Lucy asked. ''Yes Mom'' they replied. ''Okay let's go'' Gru said, starting the engine. ''Ooh where are we staying?'' Margo asked. ''In a lovely cottage in the countryside sweetie'' Lucy replied handing her a leaflet. Margo stared at the picture. The cottage had a stream running beside it. ''The water looks perfect for paddling'' she declared. ''We'll paddle in it while we're there'' Lucy told her.

Gru drove onto the big motorway to find they were at the back of a long traffic jam. ''Oh boy'' he groaned'' pulling his vehicle to a stop . ''What's the matter?'' Agnes asked from behind. ''It's a traffic jam Agnes'' Gru sighed. After they had crept through the jam for a while. A Familiar pink knit cap leaned over to where Gru was sitting.

''I'm hungry'' Edith moaned. ''Well it will be lunchtime when we stop sweetie'' Lucy said. ''Aww that'll be ages!'' Edith protested. Gru sighed, ''Well luckily for you Edith, I packed some snacks in de food bag, but don't pig out on de goodies or you'll feel sick and share with your sisters if they want something''. Edith found the bag under Gru's seat. There were kinds of goodies insides.

At last the traffic started to clear and Gru was able to pick up speed. As Edith crammed a jam tart into her mouth, Lucy suggested they listened to a music tape. ''Yeah, ''Ninja Wars!'' Edith cheered, ''We had that last time'' Agnes whined, ''let's Liston to ''Unicorns Of The Universe''. ''Ninja ninja ninja'' Edith chanted spitting crumbs everywhere.

''Enough!'' Gru snapped. ''Seeing as you and Agnes can't agree, Margo can chose''. ''Love songs'' Margo decided much to Edith's disgust. They were speeding along well by now, Edith read one of her ninja comics and put on her headphones so she wouldn't be able to hear the gross singing.

Sometimes reading while on the move sometimes caused travel sickness. But in Edith's case, only if she had eaten too much. luckily she'd only eaten three jam tarts and a bar of white chocolate. Her stomach churned and flipped over, come to think of it she wasn't feeling so great. She started to take deep breaths.

''Mom!'' Margo shrieked, ''Edith's gone all pale!''. ''She's going to be sick!'' Agnes shouted cuddling up to Margo. ''What on earth?'' Lucy gasped turning round. ''Quick open the window!'' Gru urged, ''Edith my little ninja, breath in and out''. Edith breathed in some fresh air. That helped a little bit. Edith's eyes widened, her stomach heaved like a Jacuzzi. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Then..''Blaaaah'' she heaved throwing up all over the floor. Luckily none of it went over her sisters or herself. ''YUCK!'' Agnes screamed. ''That smells awful!'' Margo said pinching her nose. ''Alright calm down'' Gru said ''We're nearly at the services''. Seconds later he pulled his vehicle to a stop outside the service station. After lunch Gru declared ''Right time for a walk''. That made Edith feel better.

After going to the toilet. It was time to continue the journey. It dark by the time Gru stopped the vehicle outside the cottage. ''On thank goodness'' Lucy sighed, she was exhausted. They found the key under a stone and carried their stuff inside. Margo hugged herself ''It's freezing'' she shivered. ''Don't worry sweetie, I'll turn the heating up while Gru cooks supper'' Lucy said.

When everyone had eaten, Gru suggested that as everyone was so tired after the long journey, they should have an early night. He and Lucy kissed the girls goodnight before instantly falling asleep themselves. It was past midnight, Edith tossed and turned on the top bunk which she had nabbed.

The room was darker than her room at home. ''Margo'' she whispered. ''What?'' Margo yawned from the big double bed. ''Are you awake?''. ''What does it look like?'' Margo grumbled sleepily, ''I can't sleep'' Edith moaned. ''Well tell Mom and Dad if it's that bad'' Margo cranked. Next door Gru and Lucy were having trouble sleeping too. The mattress was very old. It creaked every time one of them rolled over.

Gru heard feet padding along outside. The door slowly opened. Gru saw Edith standing in the doorway in her pyjamas. ''Edith what's the matter?'' Gru asked. ''I can't sleep'' Edith sighed. ''You're not the only one keeton'' Gru replied, ''Why don't you try counting sheep?''. ''Could I count ninjas instead?'' Edith asked. ''Sure'' Gru nodded. Edith ran back to bed, counted for a few seconds before eventually falling asleep.

The morning light shone through the curtains of the two bedrooms. Lucy glanced at her watch. They'd slept in past 9:00am. Lucy went to wake the girls, ''Morning already?'' Agnes yawned from the bottom bunk. ''Yes sweetie'' Lucy replied opening the curtains. Gru was making the breakfast, but not without making sure some pancakes were shaped like corpses for Edith, who exclaimed ''Yes mine's shaped like a dead guy!''.

When everyone had had their breakfast, cleaned their teeth, and got dressed. They decided that the first thing to do was to have a paddle in the stream. ''It's f f freezing'' Agnes shivered. ''You'll get used to it in the end Agnes'' Gru said gently. That afternoon he and Lucy said to the girls it was time for a walk. ''Where?'' Agnes asked. ''Up the mountains, It'll be good exercise'' Lucy said. ''Sounds interesting to explore'' Margo commented.

''Yes it is Margo'' Gru agreed. They got a good view at the top of the mountains. ''Everything looks like toys'' Agnes declared. It had rained during the night so the fields were rather muddy. Edith started playing with Kyle, running around. ''Hey stop that!' Gru barked. ''It's very slippery this mud and if you're not careful you'll.. But before Gru could say anything else. Edith ran into one of the tree roots


End file.
